Honor thy family
by Angerunleashed4doomsday
Summary: continued version of lone dark knight's story honor thy family
1. Chapter 1

"No I can't lose penny now, I need to become a jock." Gumball looked at the piece of paper that the coach had given him with a grin.

-Meanwhile at HQ

"What is that boy doing? Doesn't he remember that he has a mission, not to hang out with some worthless girl? Has he completely forgotten about the black claw!?" Zeus said in anger,

"But sir… W-we can't interfere with his mission." The soldier said shaking,

"Yes I know, for now we will have to watch…" Zeus replied calming down,

-Back at Elmore Junior High

Gumball walked over to the coach, "Hey coach, I changed my mind, I'll be on your team."

The coach looked at gumball with joy, "Gumball you made the right choice, you will be the star of the team, and you'll be the best football player in history of all Elmore, Gumball!" It was obvious that he was over flowing with excitement. After school gumball had a hard time deciding to see his parents after they had abandoned him and left him to die. "Fine I'll go and stop for a visit, as much as I am still angry at them, it's my only chance." He arrived at his former family's door; he hesitated at first but then decided to ring the doorbell. "I'll get it you two." a very familiar voice said, "Coming." She said, as she opened the door, she thought to herself as she looked at the boy, "He seems familiar."

Then her jaw dropped open, "G-G-Gumball?"

"Yes mom, it's me."

"Richard, we have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Richard asked

Come see for yourself." Nicole told Richard…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry about the chapter before, I know it was short.**

"Okay I'm coming honey." Richard replied

"I don't know what to say, I mean you're all grown up now and I thought-"Nicole was interrupted by Gumball, "That I would die, that I wouldn't be a problem to you guys, oh and why was it for the best! What was I-was I a burden?" gumball finished his sentence growing weak.

"Hey Gumball come in." Darwin said joyfully,

"You knew where your brother went when we left him?" Nicole ask starting to feel guilty

"No, I thought it was just a coincidence that his name was the same as my brother's." Darwin replied,

"May I come in please?" Gumball asked

"Y-yeah, sure come right in." Nicole answered still shaken by the fact that her son was right in front of her,

Gumball walked inside and talked with his family,

After a while he was closing up his conversation,

Gumball's communicator started to go off, "What's that noise?" Darwin was looking around for its source, "Excuse me, I have to go, sorry." Gumball frantically ran outside and found a safe spot to answer his call,

"Why are you calling me?" Gumball asked annoyed, "Have you forgotten you mission? You're supposed to poison their water system!"

"I'm gathering information."

"I'll be watching you and if you slack off, well you know what will happen if you fail"

Gumball sighed, "How is he watching me?" gumball looked down at his neck, he noticed a small lens, he grabbed it and crushed it, "So that was how he was watching me. Well I won't let them spy on me again."

Gumball went to the try outs; he made it into the team obviously.

-At the team's game-

The game was almost over 56 to nothing, because of gumball there was no way they could lose,

"Gumball just scored the winning touchdown" the announcer screamed in excitement

"So I guess you are dating a jock, looks like you're staying on the cheerleading team." Masami walked away, Gumball walked over to Penny afterwards, "Nice game gumball." Penny complimented gumball, "Yeah thanks." Gumball replied, "So you changed your mind about becoming a football player?" Penny asked Gumball, Gumball nodded.

They hung out a little after, but Tobias showed up, So the bitch is hanging out with the street rat huh?" "Tobias, get out of here now!" gumball yelled in anger, "Oh! And if I don't?" Tobias taunted, Gumball charged at Tobias and grabbed him by the throat, "I said, leave!" Gumball tossed Tobias in front of him and sheathed his claws out, Tobias ran out and left.


End file.
